


Aggressive Negotiations

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shall we begin, Grand Admiral?" she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Negotiations

The security personnel on both sides looks more than a little twitchy - Leia can't fault them; it's not every day the New Republic is sitting down at a negotiating table with the Empire, and she knows at least half the people in this room are only looking for an excuse to draw their weapons and start shooting. In stark contrast, Thrawn looks completely relaxed, reclining back in his chair as if he was in his command seat on the _Chimaera_ , the only indication that he's less than at ease his sharp red eyes fixing her over the table.

"Shall we begin, Grand Admiral?" she says, mirroring his nonchalance, and there's the hint of a twitch visible at the corners of his mouth as he inclines his head minutely. "As you wish, _Lady Vader_."


End file.
